vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney's ABC's
FBI Warning * Federal law provides serve civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution, exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures and videotapes. (Title 17, United States Cooe, Sections 501 and 506) The Federal Bureau of investigation investigates allegations of criminal copyright infringement (Title 17, United States Code, Section 506) Interpol Warning *International agreements and nation laws protect copyrighted motion pictures, videotapes and sound recording. Unauthorized reproduction, exhibition or distribution or copyrighted motion pictures can result in serve criminal and civil penalties under the laws of your country. The International Criminal Police Organization - Interpol - has express its concern about motion picture and sound recording policy to all of its member national police forces. (Resolution adopted at Interpol General Assembly, Stockholm, Sweden, September 8, 1977) Opening Logos * Lyrick Studios Opening Previews *The Wiggles: Yummy Yummy ("Monkey Dance") Music Video Opening Logos (cont.) * Barney Home Video Opening Previews *Barney Buddies Club *Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm Barney Home Video Bumper * Please stay tuned following this presentation for previews of other Barney Home Videos. Opening Titles * Barney Home Video * "Barney's ABC's & 123's" Ending Credits * Executive Producer: Dennis DeShazer * Supervising Producer: Jim Rowley * Senior Producer: Ben Vaughn * Producer: Linda Houston * Director: Fred Holmes * Writer: Stephen White * Production Designer: Bob Lavallee * Consulting Producer: Jeff Gittle * Music Director: Joseph Phillips * Performance Director Penny Wilson * Educational Specialists: Mary Ann Dudko, Ph.D., Margie Larsen, M.Ed. * Cast ** Barney's Voice - Bob West ** Barney's Costume - David Joyner ** Baby Bop's Voice - Julie Johnson ** Baby Bop's Costume - Jeff Ayers ** B.J.'s Voice - Patty Wirtz ** B.J.'s Costume - Jeff Brooks ** Ashley - Maurie Chandler ** Hannah - Marisa Kuers ** Jeff - Austin Ball ** Robert - Angel Velasco * Special Thanks to: Sally Diamond * Production Manager: Charlotte Spivey * Associate Director: Terrie Davis * Stage Manager: Jena Atchison * Art Director: Elizabeth Sagan Velten * Wardrobe Designer: Lisa Odette Albertson * Lighting Designer: Murray Campbell * Post Production Supervisor: Bob Dauber * Editors: Laura Cargile, McKee Smith * Audio Director: David Boothe * Technical Operations Supervisor: Randy Breedlove * Video Engineer: Bink Williams * Technical Director: David Franks * Camera Operators: Bruce A. Harmon, Dave Elendt, Larry Allen, Van Smalley, Jim Wrenn * Videotape Operators: James Young, Dudley Asaff * Production Audio: Ron Balentine * Production Audio Assistants: Malcolm Johnson, Brenda J. Galgan * Original Barney Lighting Design: Ken Craig * Additional Lighting Director: Lowry Perry * Best Boy Electric/Board Operator: Todd Davis * Best Boy Grip: James Edwards * Grip/Electric: Tim Harkins, Jeffrey Jon, Scott Fawley, Jim Fischer, Andy Stephanek * Set Dresser: Aggie Davis-Brooks * Prop Master: Tim Thomaston * Assistant Set Decorator: Melissa James * Shopper: Summer Jones * Assistant Props: Corey Jones, Tim McGarity, Phillip Yonkos * Spider Prop: Georgia Wagenhurst * Greensperson: Kelley Johnston Miller * Home Economist: Trish Dahl * Make-Up Design: Jeanie L. D'Iorio, Jimi White * Hair Stylist: Debra Hertel Haefling * Manager of Talent Services: Julie Hutchings * Manager of Music Services: Lisa Arbuckle Greif * Assistant to the Performance Director & Dialogue Coach: Shelley C. Aubrey * Production Office Manager: Sue Shinn * Script Supervisor: Catherine Reynolds * Production Coordinator: Steven G. McAfee * Assistant Production Coordinator: Karen Gatewood * Set Construction: The Wolf Company * Artwork/Craft Coordinator: Amy Atherton * Assistant to Production Designer: Kim Greenough * Lead Carpenter: Dan Leonard * Assistant Carpenters: Scott Osborne, Kelton Cole, Will Hodges * Scenic Painters: Chad Isham, John Sanchez * Special Effects: Rob Goodson * Wardrobe Shop Manager: Tom Jaekels * Wardrobe Sewing: Traci Hutton, Celeste Kinnard, Sue Shinn * Wardrobe Assistants: Ken Weber, Andrea Johnson * Wardrobe Assistant/Buyer: Chelley McDaniel * Alphabet Block Costumes: Shauni Mast * Costume Shop Manager: David Cobb * Costume Assistants: Gilbert Gonzales, Michael McFarland, Denise Rohr * Costume Technicians: Alan Elson, William McNully * Costume Switcher: Amelia Clemens * Dialogue Editor: Debi Cornish * Sound Effects Editor: Don Clark * Re-Recording Mixer: Gary French * Post Production Audio Assistant: Craig Chastain * Special Video Effects: The Stokes Group * Director of Production Services: Randy Dalton * Manager of Production Accoutant: Debbie Cottle * Assistant Production Accountant: Beth Reed * Assistant to the Producers: Donna Ivers * Music Coordinator: Jonathan Smith * For Joe Phillips Productions, Inc.: John Marsden, Sarah Moore * "Mac and Cheese" Original Song: Eddie Coker * Production Assistants Nick Ballarin, Jr., Halim Jabbour, Joel Zoch * Educational Research Staff: Lori Plummer, M.Ed., Joy Starr * Children's Teacher: Dianne Gillham * Children's Supervisor: Melissa Denton * Production Interns Jessica Gunter, Lee Melhorn Jake Warner * "I Love You" Lyrics By Lee Bernstein (BMI) Melody Tradtional · © 1983 Shimbarah Music (BMI) * Original Barney, Baby Bop and B.J. costumes By Irene Corey Design Associates * The names and characters Barney, Baby Bop and BJ are trademarks of the Lyons Partnership, L.P. Barney and BJ are Reg. U.S. Pat. & Tm. Off. * Executive in Charge Richard C. Leach * "Barney and the Backyard Gang™" and "Barney & Friends®" were originally developed by Sheryl Leach Kathy Parker and Dennis DeShazer. * © 1999 Lyons Partnership, L.P All Rights Reserved. Closing Previews *More Barney Songs *Barney Classic Collection Closing Logos * Barney Home Video * Lyrick Studios Category:2000 Category:Lyrick Studios Category:VHS Category:Barney Home Video